The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning device with an electric motor and a pump for conveying a cleaning fluid, with a plunger, which is displaceable by the cleaning fluid in dependence on its pressure or its flow rate, and with an electric switch, which is actuable by the plunger on its displacement, with electrical leads from the power source and to the windings of the electric motor disposed in the box, with devices attached to the box for fastening the box to the casing of the electric motor and/or pump.
Such a high-pressure cleaning device is known from DE 4404924.
In the case of the prior known high-pressure cleaning device, many working steps are required in the assembly of switch, switch housing, connection box and the casing of the electric motor and/or pump. For example, various individual plugs must firstly be attached to corresponding electrical contact lugs. Screw collar rings and fastening screws must be screwed in place to fasten the switch housing and connection box.
These operations mostly have to be performed manually.
The object and aim of the invention are to configure a high-pressure cleaning device of the above-described type such that a simpler and quicker assembly is possible, which also provides the possibility of automating the respective installation operations.